Blue Moon
by Hawkflight7
Summary: It had started like any other assignment for the detective. Admittedly more boring than most until it got... interesting. Drabble-series.
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Moon - 1**

 **Summary: It had started like any other assignment for the detective. Admittedly more boring than most until it got... interesting. Drabble-series.**

 **So, I found out about this pairing just today while watching through the last arc of Death Note for the millionth time. Because how can you not look at these two and have, "Potential!" scream at you in the face? That's right. You can't.**

"Gevanni," Near's voice came through the car speakers clearly even as he drove down the road. "I want you to start investigating Teru Mikami."

"Teru Mikami?" he repeated, while flicking on the signal for a left turn as he started to look for an opening between the cars to get into the next lane.

"I suspect that he is X-Kira so be careful when you are watching him. I doubt he would take kindly to being watched if he caught you." Gevanni was rather positive that most people would take offense to being followed around by a complete stranger, never-mind a detective from the SPK. But he didn't bother to mention this fact to Near. He was just covering all the bases of when he gave new orders.

"What makes him the likely candidate?" Gevanni asked, waiting for a bright orange sports car to move further up so he could finally turn into his desired lane.

"He hasn't bothered to hide his devotion to Kira's ideals. In fact, he spouts them much like a priest would the bible to spread the word and influence of Kira. I won't go into the specifics, but it's safe to say he would be the most ideal person for Kira to use. He sees the world in the exact same way, judges criminals just like the original Kira. Plus he's a prosecutor. What more of a 'hint' do you need?"

Gevanni chuckled softly at that revelation. Hint indeed. "I'll get right on it," he said before ending the call and making his turn now that the lane had the space open.

Teru Mikami. Prosecutor.

He wondered just what sort of person he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Moon - 2**

 **Since someone is inevitably going to ask why the chapters are so short like with all my other drabble-series I'm going to nip this in the bud right now. A drabble, by definition is short, I typically write chapters from 100-500 words for a drabble-series. So even with these short chapters you got nothing to complain about when there ends up being like a hundred chapters and fifty thousand words (not promising a hundred chapters, just using this as an example that drabble-series can end up a lot longer than most stories if it goes on for awhile).**

It turned out the man was rather mechanical. Every day he would wake up and leave his apartment at the same time, eat breakfast at the same cafe just down the street, head to work on the same train, arrive at the building ten minutes early, attend work, have lunch on the rooftop when on break, complete his day at work, then go back to his apartment.

Rinse and repeat.

The only thing he had found to surprise him was the man himself. No, he wasn't being a hypocrit. This observation had nothing to do with his behavior. It had to do with _him_.

The moment he saw him he had felt his breath catch, because as uninteresting as his life turned out to be the man was nothing but interesting.

Mikami was the sort of person you glanced over once, if you weren't tailing him. He blended in with the crowd seamlessly, the perfect predator if he really was X-Kira. The man hardly interacted with anyone around him except for when it was necessary. Like when getting his morning coffee or when prosecuting someone. From what he could tell he had no friends and felt no need to have them.

He was solitary, kept to himself. Teru Mikami was just like a ghost if you weren't concentrating on him. If you weren't making him the center of your world for the time being - a common part of his own job as a detective, to keep him in his sights and see only him to gradually learn his tells.

It was seamless though. His expression always remained the same, bored. Except for when he got angry, like when he was prosecuting a criminal. He was passionate about his job, that was for sure.

The problem was that it appeared to be the only thing he was passionate about. The only time he showed much emotion, if at all. It was clear to Gevanni that he worshiped Kira as their outlooks matched, but it didn't _click_.

How on earth could a man like Mikami kill criminals in secret? Outwardly he gave no sign of doing such a thing every day. The only time he could be doing it was in the apartment. Which he still couldn't check.

He had even told Near his thoughts of Mikami possibly being Kira, but Near seemed convinced. If he was that sure - and because it was his job - Gevanni would continue following Mikami.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue Moon - 3**

 **Please leave a review if you like the story.**

He sighed as another harsh wind blew across the balcony. Gevanni pulled away from the binoculars for a moment, grabbing the burger on a nearby plate to take a bite before going back to looking out across the street at his target.

Mikami had gotten back from his job an hour ago, already had dinner and was currently out of sight in another room doing who knows what.

He had spoken with a few of his neighbors inside the building but what they told him he already knew. There was nothing in those conversations that had surprised him. That Mikami kept to himself, there was never any odd noises coming from the apartment, the music - if it was ever on, that is - was never loud. None of them really knew him either, just saw him in passing and might have talked a bit so they knew about him being a prosecutor. A few had even mentioned that they felt safe being in the same area of someone with that chosen profession.

Which was understandable, to a point. If he was Kira and those people were supporters of Kira it would be much more understandable. Not that they would ever know about that. But some people had a strong intuition so if Mikami was Kira and they had sensed something different about him, something that made them think of Kira, than unwavering 'justice' then perhaps they felt safe because of that feeling.

That was Gevanni's two cents on the matter anyway.

He still didn't quite understand why he was here, having to watch this guy do nothing of consequence. The only odd thing that had come out of the past few days was when a man suddenly ran out into oncoming traffic and was quickly shredded into something resembling pulled pork rather than a human being. But there had been no outward movement by Mikami beforehand, during, or after. The only other odd thing was that he had been unfazed by this random occurrence.

It was really the only thing he had to go on concerning the X-Kira theory. They knew Kira could control the time of death so it was possible he had planned the death, also being able to control how they died.

Just that one thing.

"This is boring," he muttered before taking another bite of his food, glancing away from the apartment's windows for a moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blue Moon - 4**

 **Interested yet?**

After wiping his hands clean with the napkin he picked the binoculars back up. Though he doubted he had missed anything of interest over the course of the half minute it had taken him to finish his food.

Through the panes of glass leading into the dining room/kitchen nothing had been moved, the lights weren't even on in there anymore, and there was no dark outline of Mikami's figure lingering in the background.

With a sigh Gevanni turned his gaze to the one other room he could look into, the bedroom. He practically froze when he saw the lights on, highlighting smooth lightly tanned skin with thin valleys of shadows traced across it.

Mikami was standing just a foot off center from the middle of his room, where the bed ended with his shirt off. And now his hands were traveling down, hovering over the sculpted abs before undoing his pants. First undoing the button and then pulling the tab down so he could see a patch of plain boxers, matching the color of the tie Mikami had on earlier. Then the pants were being pushed down his slim waist, disappearing from view to hit the floor.

Now he was just standing there in those boxers, running a hand through his hair while looking at what must have been a mirror on the opposite wall of the bed. The dark hair practically gleamed in the light as his fingers ran though it, messing it up further. His dark brown eyes were slightly narrowed, gazing at what must be the reflection. Perhaps not happy with the results he was seeing after going to the gym.

Gevanni couldn't see a thing that was wrong though. The man was flawless.

As the thought registered through his mind Gevanni felt himself licking his lips at the sight in front of him. He certainly didn't mind watching him now. If only the man could walk around town like that and it not be against the law. Now that would be heaven. If only Mikami wasn't suspected of being X-Kira, then he could actually approach the man. He could explore that perfect body-

Mikami had just turned away from the mirror, walking around the edge of the bed only to stop short of actually getting on and under the covers. For a moment Gevanni felt a tinge of disappointment that he would be going to bed now after such a fabulous show. Up until Mikami got rid of his boxers as well, the material that looked to be silk sliding down his legs. The way he stepped out from the article of clothing at his feet, the muscles on his legs rippling with the movement. All the way up to his ass, firm as a bowling ball.

Gevanni could feel himself salivating even after the man was under the covers and the lights were out.

At least it gave him some time to himself finally. To take care of the hardness between his legs before the man woke up again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blue Moon - 5**

 **o.o I'm really nervous about this chapter as it's only my second time writing yaoi sexual content. Please be kind and if you're so inclined, give me a few tips to make it better.**

He hadn't been able to get the image of the man nude out of his head since that night. More often than not after he was done watching him he would need to step in the shower the second after the lights went off.

The sting of the cold water on his skin only partially calmed him though and Gevanni would soon find himself with his forehead pressed to the tile, moaning as his hand moved up and down the hard shaft of his cock. He would close his eyes and imagine Mikami was watching him, touching himself in turn, teasing him with the sight of his own hard cock. That he would taunt him as Gevanni slid his hand faster over the skin, desperate for the friction he needed to cum. Mikami would be insisting he came first, so he could see him spent and gasping as the aftershocks of his orgasm ran through his body, just before he would fuck him even further beyond his senses.

A groan escaped his lips as his balls tightened, cum smearing the wall in front of him a moment later. The constant stream of water cleaned the tile and his own body off, leaving him shuddering under the icy veins running along his skin.

Gevanni reached forward to turn the water off, sighing softly as he let the rest of the remaining droplets of water run off his body. He could only think of how much he wished Mikami would undress in that same fashion every night. There hadn't been a repeat since and even if the man was in a different building, a different bedroom, he would like to see his naked body in the flesh once again. Preferably all of it so he wouldn't have to use his imagination to fill in the gaps.

"Fuck," he muttered, hitting his head on the tile and squeezing his eyes shut a second later. Near and the others would probably be disgusted if they learned he was lusting after a man suspected of being a killer.

He could just imagine the look of shock that would be present on Rester's face before he reprimanding him for having lewd thoughts toward any criminal, especially X-Kira. Hal might have actually laughed at the audacity of the situation if not for her personal reasons for catching Kira. As for Near... it was impossible to say what he might do if he found out.

Gevanni took in a deep breath before pushing himself away from the wall, opening his eyes as he got out of the shower to grab a towel and wrap it loosely around his body.

There had to be some way to catch another peek of Mikami. To satisfy his urges some other way since he couldn't actually have the man. His position only allowed him to watch, not touch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blue Moon - 6**

 **Thanks to all that are reading. Please, leave a review.**

His foot had begun tapping on the hard floor once again and he had to force it to stop. If it was enough to make the receptionist look up at him it was enough to make X-Kira turn to see what was causing such an annoying sound.

There was a problem with the machine that usually swiped the member cards today and the lady was having to manually enter the code on the back of the card for all the members. Plus there had been three members in front of Mikami for various reasons: just signing up, taking care of a problem, and he couldn't care less to figure out the last one. Still, because of how late it was it would just be Mikami using the machines. He picked the one odd hour that no one else would for some reason.

Part of that lone wolf persona, he figured.

"You're good to go, sir."

"Thank you."

Gevanni waited a few minutes before walking up to the receptionist and having his own card manually scanned in. He had gotten the membership the first night he saw Mikami come in here so he could keep surveying him; as his job entailed. Technically, he would be doing the same today just... not filling out any of the finer details in his report.

He tucked the card into his pocket as he walked through the doorway and down the hall to the locker rooms. Gevanni pushed the door open softly, glancing around the room before he stepped inside and headed to a locker along the side of the room. With Mikami not inside and his goal more or less in sight he could start thinking over the persona he would use himself if they interacted at all.

This would be a lot easier if Mikami was the sort of person that went to bars or at the very least socialized like a normal person. He could just be drunk or something, the first of which wouldn't be tolerated around exercising equipment.

Gevanni changed out of his business attire and into something more appropriate for exercising; something he usually didn't do because there was a communal room he could watch Mikami from. As much as he liked to watch he would rather not have a pane of glass in the way this time, and he wanted to be closer.

Not close enough to touch of course. That would be ridiculous, insane; not to mention impossible. If that man turned out to be X-Kira he would do a lot more than cut his hand off. Especially if he wasn't interested in the same sex...

Sheesh. Gevanni banged his head into the metal locker, wincing and cursing at the same time. This idea was insane. He should just change back into his business clothes and do what he normally did. How could he be such an idiot? Putting his job - his responsibility to his country - on the line, and all for someone he couldn't even have. Well, if he wasn't Kira then it should be fine, but Near was nearly always right. What was the percentage that he was wrong this time?

"Are you okay?"

He felt his entire body freeze up. _Mikami._


	7. Chapter 7

**Blue Moon - 7**

 **Sorry about the long wait.**

Gevanni had to force himself to keep his breathing steady - or at the very least give no indication that he was effected by Mikami's presence so close to him. Right _behind_ him.

He wasn't sure if he should thank or curse the god that had put him in this situation. According to some people though Kira was god, which meant he could do just that now. Thank him.

No. That definitely wasn't an option. He just needed to keep calm.

Gevanni turned slower than he had intended to face Mikami. "I'm fine," he said; grateful when his voice didn't betray his emotions like his body just partially had. Maybe he could just pass it off as being jumpy after having the man practically sneak up on him. Any normal person would be.

"You sure don't look fine."

He visibly winced at the words, not able to stop himself. That he could definitely pass off as being after-pain though. "I just need some ice for the swelling."

"I'll show you where it is," with those words Mikami had turned and began walking to the door.

Gevanni had to keep in a small sigh of relief. He must not have noticed then. If there was one thing besides the possibility of the man being Kira that he needed to check it was if the man was even interested in other men. Throughout his observations he hadn't seen Mikami with a single girlfriend or otherwise. He hadn't even caught him checking anyone out... Was he going to have to pray to Kira that the man wasn't asexual as well?

"I can find it myself," Gevanni said as he walked after Mikami. After this blunder it was probably best to just get the ice and do the usual. Or just get out, nothing unusual ever happened in the gym before. The likeliness of it happening now had to be lower than zero. He could just write up the usual report as if he had sat there, watching a man that might even now glance his way because of this and notice him staring while working out. His job really made it easy for people to assume he was a pervert.

"You're a new member, aren't you?" Mikami asked, glancing back at him.

"Yes, but I'm sure it wouldn't take me very long to find an ice machine." He stopped in his tracks a moment later when he saw Mikami standing next to one, already having raised the lid and pouring some ice into a plastic bag. "Not that I don't appreciate the help," Gevanni added as he took the bag from Mikami's now outstretched hand.

"You seem stressed out."

"That's an understatement." He hadn't exactly meant to say the words, they had just come out.

Mikami was silent for a second. "Once the swelling is down to your preference why don't you join me in the gym? It'll be good for your stress level and you can work on not hurting yourself."


	8. Chapter 8

**Blue Moon - 8**

Gevanni remained silent as he pressed the ice bag to his forehead. It was chilling against his skin, driving the pain away, leaving a numbing sensation in it's place.

Would this really be okay? Working out with Mikami - quite possibly X-Kira? He didn't seem to suspect anything; his body language gave nothing away, as usual. Still, he seemed genuine. Plus he found the criminals he punished intolerable. Someone like that couldn't possibly be faking concern for another human being. He valued human life - well, certain lives anyway.

"Okay," he agreed. "Thanks for your help, by the way. I didn't catch your name. Mine's Stephen Gevanni." Regardless if the man in front of him was X-Kira or not he would use his alias. Even if he had the shinigami eyes and could see his real name it shouldn't provoke much suspicion on his part.

With the state of things in the world many people went by a nickname; some even had cards that had a last or first name that was different from their birth name - like a membership card. It wasn't as unusual as it would have been a number of years ago. Besides, his own membership card for the club had his alias name. If Mikami saw that and then questioned him for using his real name - rather than the one that was on the card - he would be much more inclined to think something was out of place about him.

"My name is, Teru Mikami. I'll see you in the gym, Gevanni." Mikami walked past him on his way back to the gym, leaving Gevanni standing there, wondering if all this wasn't a dream.

He pinched himself, _hard_.

"Ow," Gevanni muttered, rubbing at the skin a moment later. It was definitely real.

Mikami had said his name. Not in the tone of voice from his delusional fantasies, just his last name - as was custom in Japan - but still; he said _my_ name. Even without the growl he wished it had come out as it had sent a rush through him.

He'd had enough practice whimpering Mikami's name into the sheets in the dead of night, during another erotic fantasy; and now, now he had actually heard him say his name. It would just make those experiences that much better when his imagination ran away with him again.

If he could just stop it from doing so now...

Just banish the imagery of Mikami fucking him while he was bent over a workout bench. Or fucking _up_ into him while he rode Mikami on... on...

Gevanni pressed the ice harder to his head, until the edges bit into the tender flesh. "Stop it," he murmured to himself.

He couldn't exactly walk into the gym if he happened to get an erection, after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Blue Moon - 9**

He had walked into the bathroom shortly after his mind finally relented and remained blank, thankfully.

Now, Gevanni was checking his forehead in the mirror. It didn't _look_ bad, just a light bruising; though he wasn't sure how he was going to explain the mark to Near at the moment when he gave a report via his car cam later. He wasn't exactly a klutz so something like him running into a wall wouldn't do it.

Oh, fuck it. He would deal with that later.

He threw the ice pack into the trash, putting his hands beneath the automatic faucet to collect some water and splash it onto his face. Gevanni grabbed one of the small towels on a rack nearby, using it to dry his face and with one last look at the developing bruise he walked out of the bathroom, dropping the towel in a small basket.

It didn't take much longer for him to go down the hall and enter into the gym. Just like Mikami had said, he was in the gym.

A loud clang coming from the far right drew his attention and - even though he thought for a second it was bit stalkerish - Gevanni walked over, moving around the equipment until he could see Mikami sitting down on one of them, bare back facing him. He had stripped off his shirt, as always.

Mikami was gripping a thin bar above that was hanging from a chain, pulling it down to nearly touch the back of his neck before raising it back up. Each time the bar went back up the clang from the metal weights rang out through the otherwise empty gym as they touched back down on those beneath it, connected by a metal rod with little slots in it for the weights. He was much more interested in watching the muscles along Mikami's back ripple as he worked out. The movement was just perfect, beautiful.

The man's hands let go of the bar and Gevanni stepped back, foot knocking against a piece of equipment behind him. Mikami's head tilted to the side, the glint in his eyes practically predatory when he glanced over his shoulder at Gevanni. "Feeling better, now?"

"Yes," Gevanni replied, fighting the urge to swallow a fraction of the air. "Sorry for interrupting, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind spotting for me?"

Mikami turned around to face him. "Sure." He stood up. "Doing a bench press, then?"

His mouth almost went dry. "Yeah." He fought with his brain for a moment, forcing it to concentrate on where the equipment was located in the gym for that exercise before walking over a second later.

Gevanni placed the weights on each end, slipping the metal piece on afterwards so they wouldn't slip and fall off while he did this. It had been awhile, since he was usually preoccupied following someone.

He laid back onto the bench, feet planted on the ground as he reached up to grab the bar. Gevanni didn't push up to get it off the hooks though until Mikami was standing on the opposite side of the bar, fingers inches below it, to catch it in case it slipped from Gevanni's fingers for any number of reasons.


	10. Chapter 10

**Blue Moon - 10**

They worked out together for awhile - or rather sporadically - if either wished to use a piece of equipment that required a spotter the other would take the position, sometimes switching afterwards. Other times they ended up using machines that were in the same vicinity. It was only during rest times that they talked, though; for a few minutes that is, then it was back to working out.

Up until he felt the burn in his muscles and had to stop. Gevanni glanced to the clock; it was past the time that Mikami usually left, he could only guess that him being here had effected his usual schedule.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Though, it was usually just common courtesy to say such things, Gevanni meant it. For a lone wolf Mikami had been pleasant company for the time he was here. Perhaps he could actually start coming into the gym rather than sitting in the other room from now on. It would be a good enough excuse to be in Mikami's vicinity and shouldn't stir up any suspicion. For all Mikami knew he usually came here at night himself but had switched which nights he did so. "Good night."

Gevanni left the gym, feeling rather satisfied with the events of the night. He had been able to interact with Mikami, actually speak to him and get to know him a bit better than before. Plus there had been no plane of glass blocking his view; his perfect view.

Considering things it could have ended badly.

He let out a sigh after entering the locker room, opening his own and changing back into his usual attire. With a glance at the door, he closed his locker. Mikami must not be done with his last rep yet.

Well then, he would just follow him home in a few minutes.

Gevanni went back out into the hall, passing the receptionist on his way out and saying a quick good night to the lady before walking out of the building through the automatic doors. He walked across the parking lot for the gym, at the far end that belonged to a dark company building. His feet stopped moving though, upon not seeing his car in the shadows.

"Where..."

Had his car been hi-jacked? He supposed it would be easy since he purposely put it in a place where it wouldn't be noticed. In the dead of night it would be easy to go unseen while fiddling with the locks and then hot-wiring it.

No. He shouldn't jump to conclusions.

His gaze raised from where the handle of the car usually was, moving up to the wall, to the sign that was nailed there.

 _All cars will be towed after 10 o'clock._

What was the time? He glanced down to his watch; it read, ten seventeen. Mikami usually left fifteen minutes before ten though. So this rule had never been an issue before now. Gevanni sighed, feeling seriously tempted to go and bang his head on the wall in front of him. He should have known his luck would run out eventually.

A soft purr of an engine got louder as wheels crunched over loose gravel behind him in the parking lot; Gevanni turned around to see the car come to a halt close to where he stood. He instantly recognized it. How could he not? It was the same one he had been trailing for weeks now. It was Teru Mikami's car.


	11. Chapter 11

**Blue Moon - 11**

The tinted window of the car drew down silently, revealing Mikami in his own business attire again. Light amber eyes moved from Gevanni and then to the sign behind him, until resting back on him. "Your car get towed?"

Gevanni laughed softly, unable to stop himself. Of course. Of course this would happen to him. Right when things had been going his way. "My fortune for today has been rather unpredictable." He sighed. "I usually don't stay this late. I must have lost track of the time in there."

Mikami's head tilted to the side by a fraction. " _Oh?_ I'm sorry for having kept you there for so long-"

"What?" Gevanni quickly waved away the suggestion that any of this was Mikami's fault. "No, no. It was my mistake. I should have used the gym's parking lot so something like this wouldn't have happened. You see, I used to work at the company here, so it's out of habit that I parked over here in the first place." It was a small lie, but he was trained to do this sort of thing.

"Is that so?" He could see Mikami's gaze move to the building behind him and for a moment thought he was going to call his bluff, but then that liquid gold settled on him once again. "Do you need a ride?'

Gevanni froze for a second. Working out with the suspect was bad enough. But getting into his car with him? Not that he expected Mikami to rip his heart out or anything crazy like that, it was just... that would be crossing a different line. "No. That's fine. I can just-"

"Please," Mikami was the one to interrupt him this time. "Even with Kira around their are still plenty of petty criminals running around. I wouldn't want you to get robbed on your way home. Just tell me the block it's in, it doesn't matter where it is."

The words of protest were warped from his mind to his tongue, "Okay. You can drop me off at block four-nine-four. If it's not too much trouble." It was the block to the west of Mikami's own, running diagonal to the one he was actually in - the one north of Mikami - but, he would rather walk the extra few minutes then let Mikami know exactly where he was staying.

"I already told you, it doesn't matter where it is. Besides, if it makes you feel any better it's hardly out of the way. Why don't you get in?"

Gevanni paused before walking around the car to open the passenger door and slide into the car, closing the door after him.

 ***Japan doesn't have street names, but rather blocks are identified with numbers to find one's way around the city. (only main streets/thoroughfares/etc. are named, but are almost never referred to when getting directions or an address)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Blue Moon - 12**

The purr of the engine increased for a moment and then the car was moving forward. If ever there was a chance to get out it was gone now. Gevanni was stuck in a moving vehicle, surrounded by metal, plastic, and air bags with X-Kira in the driver's seat.

What would the others think if they could see him? If they ever used cameras to try and track Mikami instead of just Gevanni's daily reports?

He held back a sigh. This was crazy. He-

 _Wait._

Gevanni glanced at Mikami from the corner of his eye. This could actually work to his advantage. He had been trying to come up with a way to get inside his apartment for awhile now, and it would surely be easier after seeing the inside and getting to know where everything was. If there were any security cameras or other measures Mikami had taken to stop break-ins that he could see now. As a trusted guest.

Mikami hadn't made any move to suggest he was suspicious of Gevanni and being a prosecutor that went by the book he doubted there were secret skeletons in his closet. Not counting those attributed to X-Kira, that is.

"Actually," Gevanni began as the car drove down the road, street lights flickering past them. "could I possibly use your phone to contact the towing company? My own cell phone is dead at the moment and it's the only one I have." Another lie, but it was just as necessary as the first one.

Mikami didn't turn his gaze from the street when he answered, "Of course. If you don't mind coming into my apartment, that is."

He didn't. In fact, he preferred this, but Gevanni gave a nod of his head anyway to confirm this. "That'll be fine," he reached into his pocket as he said the words, turning off his cell phone with a press and flick of his finger. The last thing he needed was it going of now and alerting Mikami to his lie, to make him wonder why he had lied about something so simple.

Near was the only one with this number though, and considering he was following X-Kira he doubted Near would call him just because he was late in giving his latest report. By twenty three minutes now.

Oh, well. The kid would just have to wait and track his car instead of his phone if he wanted to know 'where' he was.


	13. Chapter 13

**Blue Moon - 13**

He plastered a look of surprise on his face when Mikami turned the key in the door, pushing it open.

The apartment was just as he remembered it from all the times he had looked in through the binoculars. Of course, this part of the apartment was now, but it looked similar to the rest of it. Modern, with shiny metal appliances, even the walls looked metallic; it reminded him of some films with futuristic-looking housing. There wasn't a speck of dirt anywhere to be seen. Every surface was clean and just practically shining under the soft glow of the lights that Mikami had dimmed with a slider panel shortly after entering. He supposed at the maximum the room would be unbearable.

Gevanni closed the door behind him, following Mikami past the small entrance-way and into the kitchen/living room area.

Past the grey granite counter-top of the island was black leather furniture. The whole apartment looked like it had been pulled directly from one of those home magazines with the latest styles. Dark glass formed the entertainment center, porpotioned at odd angles unlike all the other clean edges in the apartment. It drew his eyes to the discs that had been slid into slots within the glass and the tv that somehow didn't make the rather hazardous looking thing collapse on itself.

He had known Mikami largely put money into the apartment since he didn't go anywhere else, not really. But he hadn't thought it would be to this extent. It was nice. Something you expected from a rich couple...

The turn of his thoughts was starting to depress him again. His job was to tail Mikami, one would _think_ he could find out about any past relationships, but he had come up blank. Perhaps the place was simply like this because of his last girlfriend that Gevanni wasn't able to track down-

No. Work. Get your mind on straight, Gevanni. You can't have him. No matter how sexy he looks with a droplet of sweat running down from his brow, curving along a cheekbone...

"Here you go," Mikami said and Gevanni fought to remember just where he was. He couldn't be slipping into a fantasy here of all places.

He grabbed the phone from his hands. "Thanks." Gevanni began to dial in the numbers, turning his gaze from Mikami so he wouldn't get distracted again, instead walking into the living room to look out the window. He found his gaze straying to his own apartment as the phone rang in his ears.

"Hello?" Oh good, someone was there.

"Hi, I believe my car got towed by your company. The licence plate number is seven-two-n-three-y."

The person on the other line was silent for a second, though he could distantly hear them typing away on a keyboard. "Yes, we have it. The car was towed just thirty minutes ago. May I have your name?"

"Stephen," Gevanni replied, glancing behind him after a moment to see Mikami was gone from the room.

"Okay, sir. Can I have your last name as well?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Blue Moon - 14**

He felt his fingers give a nervous twitch at the question. The car was under his real name, not his alias. A simple mistake when he had signed the papers a month ago, distracted by numerous phone calls at the time, so it's not like he did it on purpose. Even so... he couldn't say it right now. What if Mikami had gone into another room with another landline that was connected to this phone to silently listen in? If he was really Kira then he could be looking for any excuse that their encounter at the gym wasn't a complete accident.

He was probably being paranoid, he knew, but that's generally how you survived in this field of work. Being careful and thinking out all the possible scenarios and then a way out of them; favorable or not.

"Sir?"

He could just give an identification number as a former member of the FBI to get his car out at this hour, but... if he did, he shouldn't do it with this phone. "What are your public open hours?"

"We are open to the public from nine in the morning to six at night. If you are part of a private business though we can arrange for you to come and get your car right now. Are you staffed by a private business?"

"No," he lied. "I'll come and get it in the morning, then. Sorry for the trouble."

"Okay. Please note that rented cars will be delivered back to their company if they are not picked up within twenty four hours of being towed. Have a good night." A click sounded in his ear as the man on the other end hung up.

Gevanni lowered the phone from his ear, still looking out across the street at his own residence that had the curtains drawn, not even a hint of a light on inside. He would need to go in through the back so Mikami didn't see that he lived in a different block than he had previously stated.

This relationship of sorts he had ended up developing between him and Mikami was already getting complicated, not including anything sexual. Damn.

This was a mistake.

Gevanni turned and walked over to the landline, setting the phone in place. He should leave now. He _needed_ to leave right now, but... just one more peek couldn't hurt, could it?

Where could Mikami have gone off to?

His eyes strayed to a door left slightly ajar, the one leading to the bedroom. Gevanni had to stop himself from actually groaning out loud, unsure if he was hoping Mikami would be in there clothed or not right then. He took a step forward, toward the door, slowly at first before mustering up what courage he had and began walking to the door.

"Does my bedroom interest you?"

Gevanni almost froze on the spot at hearing Mikami's voice coming from _behind_ him. Then he turned around quickly to face him. "Sorry. I was just going to leave after imposing on you like this, but I wanted to say thank you and good night before I left." Only one word kept repeating in Gevanni's head as he looked at Mikami: fuck, fuck, fuck! Now he really would think he was some sort of pervert.


	15. Chapter 15

**Blue Moon - 15**

 **Warning: for Gevanni's dirty mind**

"Imposing?" Mikami repeated, one eyebrow raised. "I invited you here. If you want to you can sleep here for the night as well. I don't mind."

Gevanni blinked.

Sleep here?

His mind went blank for a second and then all he was aware of was the imagery flashing past in his mind.

 _Being on his back with his legs spread, Mikami sitting in-between them, a hand moving towards his naked waist: to clasp around his cock or sink a finger inside of him. Before..._

 _He was on his stomach now, the granite of the kitchen counter cold against his searing hot skin, toes just brushing the wood floor below him. Hot breath running along his bare back, hands clasped around his waist, something hard pressing against his right ass cheek; throbbing._

 _Two hands pressing against his ass, Mikami fondling the round globes, parting them to see the twitching muscle between them, begging to be taken._

"I realize it doesn't look very comfortable, but the couch here really isn't intolerable for just one night." Mikami's words cut into his mind, causing the fantasies to evaporate soon after.

Of course. He meant actual sleep, not _that_.

Gevanni could feel his cheeks grow warm and knew they were darkening quickly, becoming a shade of red. He could only hope it wasn't that noticeable. "N-no, that's fine. I have files for work at my apartment anyway that I need to have before... 'fore leaving for work in the morning." How come his voice was faltering now? When he needed it to remain steady. _Fuck me._

Mikami was giving him a look that expressed concern, likely from his voice and the state of his cheeks. He could feel them growing warmer by the second. "Are you okay, Gevanni? You didn't exert yourself too much in the gym, did you? I can get you something if you're feeling sick. In which case you should stay so I can look after you."

He was sure his heart nearly sky-rocketed into his throat. No wonder he was having such a hard time speaking. "Th-that's not..."

"What?" Mikami asked, head tilting to the side, brows drawing down. "You really do look sick. Why don't you wait here for a moment?"

His heart was pounding loud in his ears now as Mikami began to turn away, heading toward what looked like a hallway. His stomach was twisting repeatedly, turning and threatening to flip inside of him. How could he not tell what was causing this? Or was he pretending to be oblivious? It was sickening not knowing if he even noticed, especially now.

"M-Mikami," once the first word was out the rest spilled from him quickly, "are you attracted to men?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Blue Moon - 16**

Mikami stopped moving completely and for a moment Gevanni thought he was going to die. Regardless if the man was X-Kira or not, he was going to _die_.

The man shifted his weight between each foot for a few seconds as Gevanni fought to remain in a standing position. To not race to the nearest corner and curl up into the fetal position. Because what if he was interested in men? If that was the reason - or part of it - that he had never seen him hanging around a woman, except for work. That he hadn't spied a female lover in his apartment even though the man could have easily chosen whoever he wanted.

The chance that he was kept Gevanni from bolting from the room immediately. He couldn't leave until he knew, and if the words were those that he favored then... then maybe he wouldn't leave.

"Am I... attracted to men? That was your question, wasn't it?"

His muscles tensed at Mikami's words, but he gave a nod of his head anyway, indicating that it was. Though, he must have heard the question clearly. Then... he was just making sure he hadn't misheard him. _Oh, no_. Had Mikami just given him a chance to take the words back? And he had completely missed it.

Mikami turned just enough to face him again and he felt his fingers give a nervous twitch at the simple action. "You just met me... and you're already asking a question like that?"

 _Fuck_. "I..." Think Gevanni! Think! "I saw you before, at the gym. When I was leaving and... I went in there today because I knew you would be there. I just thought you were attractive and was trying to get up the courage to ask you before when you found me like that. Then.. well, luck wasn't on my side today. If you couldn't tell."

Mikami was silent for a time, making his heart beat loudly in his ears. He was sure they would be bleeding soon enough with how fast his heart was pounding in his chest. That they would be leaking blood.

That X-Kira had already decided to kill him and that's why his heart was racing so damn fast. Gevanni didn't think he had ever been this nervous in his life before.

"Why didn't you say something at the gym?"

A small laugh bubbled up from his lips. This man had to be toying with him. He kept not answering his question, avoiding it. Even so he forced his own lips to move, to answer _his_ question at least, "Around all that exercising equipment? Never. You've seen my luck. I don't have much of it."


	17. Chapter 17

**Blue Moon - 17**

 **Warning for: potential triggering content and light petting.**

 _The rain pounded down on the concrete outside the club, reflecting the neon colors flashing above in the small pools of water. The cracks on the surface were filled to the brim, overflowing into a river, and then the black sea that expanded along the street with each new drop of rain._

 _Gevanni took hold of his drink, shifting his gaze from outside to the inside of the club. The music was loud even now, thudding through his body, making his veins dance with the energy. With this music and the alcohol in the drink he let his eyes shift towards the bar._

 _A man was seated there; one he had an eye on since walking into the club. Numerous ladies had come up to him: pulling on his arms, whispering things into his ear, attempting to bite the lobe before he would duck away and send them off. He hadn't given a single hint that one of the drinks the bartender sent to a table of women was from him._

 _The man simply watched the game on the television, drinking and talking with his friends. Who would snatch up a conversation with any willing lady after he had dumped them. He was the only one not showing interest in the opposite sex. Well, besides him._

 _Gevanni took another swing from his drink, letting the liquid courage pool down his throat, burning on it's way down to his stomach. The taste was bitter, but he hadn't come here to get drunk; to black out and not remember a thing in the morning. He'd done that before in college; he didn't like not remembering what had happened the previous day, the previous night._

 _He drained the glass with the next gulp, setting it on the table before getting up. As he placed his feet on the floor the music pounding through it made his body hum. It was a pleasant sensation, feeling like nothing could stop him._

 _That man's friends had already made it clear he wasn't with anyone at the moment. No wife, no girlfriend, no_ boyfriend. _Perfect._

 _Gevanni maneuvered himself around those friends and their temporary ladies, letting his warm breath hit the back of the man's neck. "Excuse me," he said, as if he meant to get to the bar beyond him and the man shifted, looking back at him. "Could I have a moment?"_

 _It was when the man got up that he barely suppressed a grin, moving into one of the dark corners as he was unsure what his friends would think if they saw them. If they even knew about him or simply thought him to be asexual._

 _Before he could even say a word the man's lips were on his and Gevanni delighted in the feeling. He moved his own hands up to clutch at the locks of hair, keeping their lips locked in the process. A knee was pushing between his legs, spreading them; but he wasn't going to be outdone. Gevanni moved one hand down to cup the front of the man's jeans, pressing hard against the fabric to feel the erection beneath._

 _His eyelids fluttered for a moment, a moan escaping him at how hard the other man felt even beneath all those layers of clothing. Pesky layers._

 _"Hey, man. We were wondering-" Gevanni saw the hand before it laid on the man's shoulder, connected eyes with his friend for a moment, and then all hell broke loose._

 _His temple was suddenly flaring as the man punched him, dropping him to his knees with one blow. Gevanni gasped for air, trying desperately to direct it to his lungs. "You freak!" The man's words cut into him like a knife. Or it felt like it anyway, before his friend's foot connected with his chest._

 _Gevanni doubled over, on his hands and knees now, still trying to gather the oxygen he needed to get up and perhaps throw a punch himself._

 _Another kick to the chest and he was against the wall, throwing his arms up to cover his face as his mind raced. As he tried to block the words of the other man, accusing_ him _of sexually assaulting that man out of the blue. "Fuck," he muttered as another kick connected with the back of his forearm, pain flaring up his arm now, like fire._

 _Should he get out the fake police badge he had on him? Or would that just make the situation worse?_

 _He saw the incoming kick, with the minor breather he just had he could catch him at the ankle, twist it just so, and it would_ snap _. But was there even a point to fighting back now? It could just be used against him._

 _The blow connected just as he saw the flashing lights outside, red and blue. He could distantly hear a man shouting for the people to get out of the way, just before his vision went black._


	18. Chapter 18

**Blue Moon - 18**

His gaze refocused on the scenery in front of him.

Mikami, who hadn't moved from his spot. The lights a more natural color, unlike the flashes of blue, pink, green, _red_. His vision swam for a moment, lost in the neutral colors that inhabited Mikami's house; it was disorienting.

The whole apartment seemed to be shivering at the edges of his vision and it took Gevanni a second to realize _he_ was trembling. That his whole body was shaking as the phantom pain from so many years ago bloomed out over his body. It wasn't going to repeat, was it? He didn't think he could handle being betrayed twice like that. Even if he hadn't personally known that man, he had been following Mikami for so long it _felt_ like he knew him.

If...

Mikami took a step forward and his head jerked up, a hiss leaving his lips. His legs trembled when Mikami didn't move again, instead his gaze drew up, settling on those amber eyes. He couldn't tell if it was the lighting or not, but there was something softer about them.

No. _That_ was wrong, very wrong.

He hadn't heard a word from Mikami since he had spoken, since he suddenly remembered that night, the memory forced on him. It was such a simple question. Why couldn't people answer it? Own up to it and not care what others think.

Mikami didn't strike him as someone who cared what others thought though, so there was really only one other option.

He was a damn fool for coming here. As if anything would ever go his way. He couldn't have this man with the investigation going on, with Near so sure he was X-Kira. When... when he wasn't even interested in men.

His vision suddenly stilled, body no longer shaking for the moment and he turned quickly, running past the kitchen into the entryway, shoving the door open after fumbling with the handle for a second and then finally getting _out_ of that apartment.

Just as he could hear a shout from behind him, echoing off the walls as he ran faster for the elevator, to start jabbing at the buttons.

"Wait! Gevanni!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Blue Moon - 19**

He doesn't stop walking until he's a few blocks away, sure that Mikami couldn't have kept up with him even if he had followed him out of the building. Though, he hadn't heard a door from the stairwell opening or seen the elevator going back up after he had left. There had been no _ping_ , no metal shifting behind him once those doors were closed.

It had just been quiet.

After those shouts fell from his ears.

 _"Wait! Gevanni!"_

Why? Is there a reason he should have waited? This whole endeavor has to have been the stupidest thing he's ever done in his life. Not because Mikami could very well be X-Kira-

No. Not _just_ because Mikami could very well be X-Kira. But because he wasn't even interested.

Gevanni bit back a laugh as he pushed the doors open to some twenty-four hour pub. He could hardly believe he was still stuck on that. It had been a concern nagging him at the back of his mind the moment he saw Mikami undressing in the bedroom. Something he should have never concerned himself with.

He should have left his little crush at just that. A crush. Like what normal people would have on celebrities. He shouldn't have acted on it. Like some impulsive teenager, controlled only by his raging hormones.

Gevanni slumped into a chair, pointing to a brand of beer when the waitress came around and - after a prolonged second - at a batch of curly fries as well. It wouldn't do for him to get wasted while on the job.

After releasing a sigh he grabbed his phone from his pocket, turning it on and punching the numbers in he knew by heart, then raising it to his ear.

"Hello?" Near's voice fills his head and he feels a fresh wave of guilt crash over him. Putting his personal interests above the investigation, practically jeopardizing it. What was _wrong_ with him? "Gevanni?" There's a hint of concern in the name and he has to force himself to just _relax_.

Luckily the beer is deposited on the table right then and he takes a quick swing before allowing himself to speak, "Mikami went to the gym as usual."

"You're calling at an unusual time."

For a moment he doesn't know what to say to the observation, but then he allows a soft sigh to slip from his lips, one he's practiced since he was young for much more elaborate shows. "Mikami saw me watching him."

There's a pause on Near's end. "Does he suspect anything?"

"No, no. He..." Gevanni lets out a little laugh. His mother had always said the best lie contained a dash of truth. As if such an act was a cooking recipe. "He thinks I was watching for another reason."

" _Oh_."

Near goes silent, but Gevanni can hear Rester asking from the background, "Why isn't he on the video feed?"

"My car got towed. The time Mikami leaves the gym is right on the edge of when cars aren't allowed in the parking lot I use."

"You shouldn't be so careless." Near says, and Gevanni's about to respond when Near continues, "It's good he doesn't suspect anything. Take care, Gevanni."

The line goes dead.


	20. Chapter 20

**Blue Moon - 20**

Gevanni pulls the phone away from his ear, staring down at the screen.

Had that... had that really worked? Was he finally clear, then?

Rester was the only one that had asked about the absence of the video feed, which took care of his unknown location if they had tried to track him by car when he hadn't given his report around the usual time. At least now they knew why it had taken awhile, and it hadn't been a complete lie.

Still... Near seemed to buy it, actually sounding surprised at his suggestion of Mikami's sexuality. One he knew was completely false, but...

He grabbed for the beer in front of him, gulping down a generous amount of the liquid within before setting the bottle back down. Okay, this was his clean slate after his numerous fuck ups.

Tomorrow - when he went back to his duty of following Mikami around - he would do his job and nothing else. Fuck his dirty mind to hell if it tried to distract him. He needed to forget all those fantasies of his, contain them to whenever he was alone if it got to be too much. But he couldn't allow himself to jeopardize the mission again.

Gevanni's grip tightened on the glass he held. Yes, he could do it. Now that he knew about Mikami he could strip himself of that hope that had lingered within him until now.


	21. Chapter 21

**Blue Moon - 21**

He shifted in his seat just after turning the engine of his car off. It seemed that with his timing he hadn't missed much of Mikami's daily routine after retrieving his car from the towing company earlier that day.

In fact, Mikami had just exited his own apartment building and was now walking down the street, towards that cafe like every other morning. Yes, it would suffice to say that Gevanni hadn't missed anything of interest.

Except for maybe...

His mind shut down before it could even begin to wander - even though he had explicitly told it not to do that just this morning - as Mikami walked _past_ his usual cafe. Gevanni sat up straighter, placing a hand on the wheel, sliding the key back into the ignition, ready to start the car as quickly as possible to follow his target if need be.

Who had just stopped at a store and entered it only to come out less than a minute later. He couldn't have done anything significant in there. Besides, Gevanni could still see him through the glass when he had entered; it looked like he had talked with one of the employers for the time he was there before leaving.

And now he was walking into a restaurant, again only there for a minute or two before leaving.

Just what was he _doing_? If Mikami wasn't going to have his coffee then he should be heading for work soon, by car or train - depending on the weather; if it was nice out Mikami took the car and if it was raining he would take the train. Once that decision was made Gevanni would know if he was taking the car or making like a pedestrian for today.

But he wasn't moving back to the apartment building or towards the train station and at this point the clock was beginning to tick. Mikami wasn't going to make it to work even five minutes early if he kept this up. Going in and out of twenty four hour businesses-

Gevanni blinked, his tight grip on the steering wheel loosening.

Was Mikami looking for _him_? Or where he could have gone last night at the very least. But why? If that's what he was really doing; it was the only logical explanation Gevanni could come up with, though.

Why else would his routine change so suddenly? Gevanni had messed up his schedule yesterday, he had run out of the apartment at night - well past the closing time of most businesses. But Mikami hadn't given chase then, so why would he be doing so now?


	22. Chapter 22

**Blue Moon - 22**

Gevanni rolls a thumb over the cool glass he holds in his hand, filled with ice cubes and cold water as he gazes out the window to the gym across the street. The same one Mikami had entered not too long ago after leaving work. A place he had arrived at seven minutes late, but as far as he could tell no one had given Mikami trouble over being tardy. The man had likely never been late before, so of course no one would mind if he was late just this once; instead of being early, like normal.

A word that didn't seem to inhabit Mikami's mind for the moment considering he was back at the gym even though he had just gone there last night.

That's why Gevanni was watching the front doors from across the street, suspecting he would be out soon after the receptionist told Mikami that _he_ hadn't gone back there last night. It had to be the only reason he was here at the gym today.

Being late to work and going here... it was all Gevanni's fault, for having actually attempted to chase after the man. He still didn't know why Mikami was trying to find him, which at this point was starting to annoy him.

Gevanni had decided just last night to take his work seriously, just do his job and push past any feelings he felt for Mikami for this to happen the next day. But Mikami wasn't allowing him to do that by chasing after his shadow - attempting to anyway.

He sighed as he saw the door open, seeing Mikami begin walking down the street, to check more twenty four hour establishments in his hunt to see where Gevanni might have gone last night. That restaurant had only been a couple blocks from his own, but clearly Mikami hadn't gotten lucky and found the place. If he had he wouldn't be here.

When he gave his report to Near tonight questions would rise if he didn't report the usual. Near would think Mikami knew about him being in the SPK to change his routine so drastically, to be out looking for him.

And maybe he did. That was the thing; Gevanni just didn't know what Mikami's motivations were for trying to find him. Perhaps he had been listening to his call on the home phone and detected something in his voice to make Mikami suspect something. Or maybe he simply wanted to beat Gevanni up for suggesting that he was homosexual.

Gevanni was staring down at the glass of water when a rasp on the window made him look up from the bar, staring into golden eyes in the next second, watching as those lips that haunted him at night made the motion of speech, forming words: _I need to speak with you. In private._


	23. Chapter 23

**Blue Moon - 23**

Gevanni watched as Mikami walked around the island in the kitchen, placing his own drink on it's surface and putting Gevanni's on the coffee table in front of him. Mikami leaned back against the island, not touching his drink, just gazing back at him for the moment.

He took the moment of silence to grab the glass of hot tea in front of him, bringing it up to take a few slow sips while his mind continued to spin in the confines of his skull. Gevanni wasn't entirely sure what Mikami wanted to talk about, as the man hadn't said a word when he drove him back to his apartment so they could speak privately. Near kept saying the man was Kira and it could be that Mikami realized who he was last night.

What other explanation could there be for the sudden change in schedule? Clearly Mikami had wanted to find him - rather urgently - and it was the best reason he could come up with. Especially since Mikami hadn't gone to punch him once he had entered the apartment.

Great. X-Kira had caught onto him. This was it.

Gevanni sighed softly, placing the cup back down as he stared at the liquid. Should he just start talking now? Own up to it and then maybe not be killed too horrifically? His lips had just began to part when Mikami spoke,

"Why did you run the other night?"

He felt his jaw snap shut at the question, one he hadn't expected to hear. Gevanni forced his mouth open again to answer him, relieved that his cover hadn't been blown like he had initially thought. "I had a flashback to a... something unpleasant."

"You were shaking." Gevanni just glanced at Mikami from the corner of his eye at those words, unsure if he had just heard the tone Mikami had used correctly or not. "Was it something I said?"

"No," Gevanni said instantly, turning to face Mikami. He didn't want him blaming himself for how he had reacted that night, but... "It... was because you didn't say anything. My mind just... went back to a bad memory; a similar situation. Kind of, not really." A groan slipped past his lips as he brought his hands up to touch at his forehead.

Damn. All that self talk about pushing his feelings away the other night really hadn't worked. Or maybe it could have if he had been given more time before being stuck in such a close proximity to Mikami. Now his tongue was refusing to function normally, _again_.

Even his thoughts were jumbled and the sound of Mikami walking over just made it worse. The couch dipped slightly when more weight was added to it, but Gevanni just closed his eyes, fighting himself over what to do about the situation.


	24. Chapter 24

**Blue Moon - 24**

"Gevanni," Mikami's voice, right next to his ear only made his heart pound, causing his mind to cloud further. "Would it help you if I answered your question from back then?"

Something between a snort and a chuckle came from him at those words. He was speaking before his mind had time to process his own words, to tell him if he should change them or not. "Are you finally going to stop torturing me?"

He found his answer in the seconds following as a pair of hands grabbed his own, pulling them away from his face. To feel a single finger on his jaw, turning his head toward Mikami. When he opened his eyes all he could see was that liquid gold before he felt something soft press to his lips.

For a moment he couldn't move as Mikami's lips moved over his own, but then he leaned forward quickly, nearly clashing his teeth against the other man's in his haste. He raised a hand to run through Mikami's longer locks, twisting fingers into his hair to keep him close, keep the man's lips on his as he felt his heart start to beat at a more steady rate now. Even as his mind raced through all those fantasies he had ever had, one word running through his mind after each one.

 _Real._

He could actually make each and every one into reality. Mikami would have to be fine with it - of course - but he wouldn't be fantasizing about him anymore while in the shower, for something unattainable. He certainly wasn't going to let him go after all those restless nights Mikami had caused him.

Gevanni let out a gasp when their lips parted, staring at Mikami as he also got his breath back. "You wouldn't mind doing that again, would you?"

Mikami's lips pulled up into a grin. "I had something else more engaging in mind."


End file.
